


Captain America: The First Avenger Meanderings

by Khanada



Series: Marvel Meanderings [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:50:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanada/pseuds/Khanada
Summary: A long time ago (in a galaxy not so far away) I came across an internet site called the Fringedweller’s Guide, which sadly appears to have been swallowed up by a black hole. It offered an often very amusing running commentary on Stargate episodes (among other things) and appeared to be made up of the musings/thoughts triggered by events/dialogue in each episode. I thought I would offer something along those lines for the MCU.As ever, I suggest you watch the movie before reading this … and then while reading this.Captain America: The First Avenger: AKA the one with the little kid from Brooklyn who could do this all day





	Captain America: The First Avenger Meanderings

Scene: very cold place … is very cold

Truck and man with a light on a stick face off.

Improbably, man with a light on a stick wins. Seriously, how did the driver actually see him? That visibility must be close to zero.

“Are you the guys from Washington?” ‘No we just turned right instead of left some point in Canada and ended up here – can you direct us back to somewhere … warm?’

“You get many other visitors out here?” ‘Well actually my aunt is popping over for a lovely hot chocolate later’

One hell of a crane? More like one hell of a shed load of cranes!!!

“What is this?” ‘Well clearly it’s a metallic structure that’s been buried for god knows how long – what do you think it is??’

“What is it?” Clearly this guy did not grow up playing with dustbin lids painted red, white and blue!

Ooooh David Bradley … lending a little bit of gravitas to proceedings.

Why is Hydra’s symbol a cephalopod?? The Hydra was a 9-headed snake, not a mollusc.

That’s right just pull the not-what-you’re-looking-for cube out of the skeleton's hands. No respect for the dead. Clearly a bad guy!

Even more definitely a bad guy, ‘let’s bomb a whole village to get a guy to tell where something is’ – when you have a load of men and could just … you know … look!

Hee – “digs for trinkets in the dust” – and is thwarted by a guy in a hat with a leather jacket and a whip … who brings guns to knife fights. Oh wow! Could you imagine Indiana Jones meets Steve Rogers???

“It’s not for the eyes of ordinary men” – lucky for Schmidt he’s not ordinary then really, isn’t it! Wonder what would happen if someone ordinary did look at it … oh wait, lots of ordinary people do look at it later in the MCU and … nothing happens (if you don’t count the great big doorway to the other side of space)!

Ooooh, definitely a bad guy, gets what he wants and kills anyway, just because.

“Nope” says horribly scrawny kid … and immediately makes you warm to him.

That is a HELL of a list of health issues: asthma, scarlet fever, rheumatic fever, sinusitis, chronic/frequent colds, high blood pressure, heart palpitations (and heart trouble separately – because palpitations and hypertension isn’t trouble enough apparently), “easy fatigability”, “nervous trouble”, household contact with TB and family with diabetes… HOW IS THIS GUY STILL STANDING? 

“I’m saving your life” But clearly this guy doesn’t want his life saved?!

“Even little Timmy’s doing his part” – why wouldn’t little Timmy do his part??? What’s with the “even”?

“The price of freedom is never too high” as will come up again in the Winter Soldier… the price of freedom is high – and always has been. SOMEONE was listening intently to this war promo piece!

I love the juxtaposition of the voiceover saying “we’ll face any threat, no matter the size” – as Steve sees just how big his opponent is. In fairness, he doesn’t run for it at that point!

“I can do this all day” No! No you can’t! Take you own advice that you’ll give Quicksilver 70-odd years down the line “Stay down, kid!”

BUCKKKKKKKKYYYYYYYY!

I love the kick up the backside! Guy definitely needed that!!!

Poor Steve in the background – he should stay lying down!!! Probably safer!

Was Steve asking to join the 107th because he already knew where Bucky had been assigned to?

The last eligible man in New York … who might fall over if the wind blows too hard!

“I’d settle for just one” Don’t think you want more than that in one go, they might squash you!

Oh look it’s Clara Oswald. Taking a quick trip back in time to 40s New York for a date with Bucky Barnes before she goes back to that London alley. (Who could blame her?)

What is that woman’s problem? He’s being a gentleman and offering her sweets (and presumably he needs those sweets himself to keep his energy levels up and combat that “easy fatigability” – although how that stands with the family diabetes is anyone’s guess) and she looks at him like he crawled out from under her shoe?!!! I’ll have one, Steve … and be bit a nicer to you too!

Car doesn’t quite manage to fly … and this is the guy that’ll be in charge of the controls of the machine that Steve (willingly) gets into. You have to wonder about Steve’s sanity at that point!

Although, in fairness, he did say a few years!

Bucky’s face says it all, ‘where the hell’s he gone off to now?!!’

Hee:-) Steve doesn’t even fit in the uniform in the picture.

“What do you want me to do, collect scrap metal in my little red wagon?” I love that Bucky doesn’t even try to pretend otherwise “Yes. Why Not?”

Really, really wonder what Bucky was going to go on to say “I don’t…” don’t what? ‘Don’t want you to get hurt?’ ‘Don’t want to lose you?’ ‘Don’t want you to die’? All perfectly valid concerns. Does beg the question why is Bucky not more cross at Steve later when he finds out that he volunteered for a crazy science experiment involving the guy who just crashed a car that wasn’t even travelling … oh, and parachuted into enemy territory on a foolhardy suicidal rescue mission … ON HIS OWN!!! (Although, at least he actually used a parachute … for once!)

Got to love Steve’s earnestness. Whether ‘it’s about him’ or not, he’s still actually willing to lay down his life.

“Don’t do anything stupid until I get back” … ‘like be a lab rat for a crazy science experiment, step inside a machine run by failed flying car guy, go on a suicidal solo mission into enemy territory …’

Love the salute Bucky gives Steve – and the resigned look – he so knows damn well that Steve’s going to do something stupid!

Also love that he comes back for a hug!

Seems a bit mean only having the notice about it being illegal to lie on the form in the examination room – which they presumably only go in AFTER they’ve filled in (and potentially lied on) the form.

How did Erskine manage to dig up all those enlistment forms so quickly? If it’s so easy, how has Steve not been caught before?

“Is this a test?” “Yes” Hee! What gave it away?

Music swells as little guy gets given bit of paper and congratulations on handing himself over to be cannon fodder! (And no, not even, slightly ostentatious, gold cannons)

And a change of scenery – another cold place that’s cold.

Ooooh Toby Jones – hang on – is that a Brit playing a bad guy? Because that NEVER happens in Hollywood movies.

“Stabilising at 70%” what is it with 70% in this film? (It’ll come up again later.)

And what is it that’s screaming? Is that Kubik?

“This will change the war” That’s right Zola, think small! Leave Schmidt to do the big thinking!

Got to love the dip down to Steve in that line up. 

Hodge – giving his CO lip because she’s a woman – bad idea!!!!

“I got a few moves I know you’ll like” ‘Yeah? Here’s one of mine! You won’t like it!’

Got to love the hesitation mid-sentence when Colonel Phillips sees Steve! Begs the question, what exactly does he think Steve is if not a man? (Okay a small, scrawny one, but still a man.)

Also got to love the look he gives Erskine, and Erskine’s complete “don’t give a damn” non-response face.

Training montage. Why are the other soldiers all so mean to him? Are they ALL just bullies?

“Nobody’s got that flag in 17 years” He sounds SO proud of that, but given how easily Steve ‘gets that flag’, that really doesn’t reflect well on their recruits!

Hee! All the other recruits are like ‘why didn’t I think of that?’

Love Carter’s look when he ‘gets that flag’

Can we take a moment to appreciate Chris Evans’s weakling acting in the background please?!!!

“…like a gerbil” I now have an image in my head of a gerbil running around in a little Captain America uniform, maybe in one of those hamster ball things, running errands for Erskine. Hee!

Erskine sticking by his original choice, Phillips wanting the bully.

“You win wars with guts” Yup! You’ll be wanting the guy who just threw himself on a grenade while your bully boy couldn’t leap for cover fast enough! You’ve got to wonder about what was going through everyone’s minds at that point! I mean, seriously! Would a commanding officer ACTUALLY throw a live grenade at his recruits? That would be a HELL of a way to tell them they’d failed. Okay, they weren’t smart enough to figure how to get the flag, but blowing them up for it would be a little bit harsh! Good thing Bucky wasn’t there to see it! Can you imagine his reaction if he had been? Or if/when he found out ‘he did WHAT?????!?!’

“Is this a test” – yes!!!

“He’s still skinny” Isn’t that the point of the serum? That he won’t be skinny anymore?

“Why me?” Well, because you volunteered … 5 times!

Ironically, Schmidt isn’t wrong about the great power hidden in the earth. 

“Good becomes great, bad becomes worse”… and he still gave Schmidt that serum!

“a strong man who has known power all his life may lose respect for that power” (and “with great power comes great responsibility” so we can’t have that!)

“Thanks. I think!” Hee!

“Not a perfect soldier, but a good man” Why can’t he be both?

And Erskine bullies him – takes his drink – and he just smiles … and melts your heart a bit more! I love how Marvel really does make us fall in love with Steve Rogers BEFORE he’s Captain America.

And, change of scene! Schmidt turning the light out when Zola walks in can’t be a good sign. I wonder why he did that.

“I can’t imagine he’ll succeed … again” (is that “again” the sound of a hasty back track before Schmidt realises Zola just called him a failed experiment!? Hee!)

That is a lot of red on that painter’s pallet

“I got beat up in that alley … and that parking lot … and behind that diner” Do you think Steve navigates his way around town by landmarks of where he’s been beaten up? ‘So, you go left at the parking lot where so and so broke my nose, then carry on to the alley where I was left in a bleeding heap a few years ago, and then turn right at the diner where I had 3 of my ribs cracked by that big guy’

“You’ve no idea how to talk to women” Understatement!!

Poor Steve, no one’ll dance with him … or accept his sweets.

Oh, that’s not shady at all – guy hanging around by a car looking shady.

Antique shops can be treasure troves and hold wonderful mysteries (according to how many movies??) – but I think actually having a secret base hidden in one is perhaps working the metaphor a little bit too much!!!

Steve looking at machine looking anxious and everyone shutting up when they see him – because that’ll make him feel SO MUCH better!!!

Oh look, it’s another British actor – must be a bad guy.

“Not as much as I should have” So, the experiment’s being run by a hungover guy and the man who crashed a not quite yet flying, non-travelling car … no wonder they decide they need to strap Steve down! Otherwise, if he had ANY sense, he’d be out the door as fast as his little legs can carry him!!!!

“We are ready; as we’ll ever be” Seriously, Steve! Not worth the risk!!! Run!!! Run NOW!!!!

Is he cold? He’s shaking a bit.

“Is this on?” Oh Gosh, he doesn’t even know how to work a microphone! Steve! RUN!!!!

Steve looking steadfastly ahead. Do you think he’s thinking ‘Think happy thoughts! It’ll be fine! Everything’ll be fine!!! It’s all fine!!! Oh hell (Language!), where’s Bucky when you need him?!’???

“That was penicillin” – when Steve turns to look at him so quickly at that point, I always think he’s going to say ‘but I’m fatally allergic to penicillin’. That’s a point actually, did they check if Steve was allergic to penicillin before they injected him with it? That could’ve been a VERY short-lived experiment if they hadn’t checked and he was!

Hand on the shoulder, would maybe be more comforting if it wasn’t so GROSSLY outnumbered by the number of machine parts on the rest of him!

Stark nonchalantly flipping the lever, with his other hand in his pocket, again instils confidence … or not.

Why am I not surprised that Steve jokes when he’s scared stiff?

70% again! It’s the new 100!

What is the point of banging on the machine. The guy is securely strapped down in there, he’s not exactly able to pop the hatch up and say ‘hey, hello’

I find it rather disturbing that Steve then doesn’t make a sound when the experiment continues! When he must surely be in a fair bit of pain (growing pains times a hell of a lot to grow several inches in a matter of moments)! Maybe he momentarily passed out?

And all the machine parts and the belt have magically disappeared – that is a cool machine that can undo a belt by itself!

“How do you feel?” “Taller” there’s a reason for that! Love that he actually pauses to look around before he says it. Turns it into a properly considered response rather than a witty throwaway line.

Folks in Berlin – and the chap standing behind you … who doesn’t look nervous at all! Probably because he’s holding a detonator!

Love that Erskine doesn’t actually need to say anything. Just taps his chest and you KNOW he’s saying – ‘stay a good man’ and props to Stanley Tucci for making that so clear!

Little old lady with a machine gun. WONDERFUL!

You see? HER hair gets messed up after being near an explosion!!! How come Thor’s was all fine?

And an improbable face-off between a speeding taxi and a woman with a gun.

Woman with a gun DEFINITELY would’ve won if Steve hadn’t run into her. Love the “sorry” as he runs off.

Hee. Steve crashing into bridal shop. Makes me giggle every time. Especially the yelled apology (because that’ll magically fix the window)!

They should’ve had him not quite clearing that fence and crashing into that too (like a bug on a windshield). That would’ve been hysterical!

How many times/how long has this German spy been to and driven in New York? He seems to know his way around VERY WELL!!

Okay, how did he get out of that car in one piece?

Love the rework of the cliché of saving a child or going after the bad guy. “Go get him. I can swim!” – Go kid!!!

Well it’s lucky that the big ship didn’t come in closer to the side, isn’t it!! Otherwise the submarine would’ve been squashed!

“Cut off one head, two more shall take its place” I’m sure we’re not ever going to hear that phrase again! 

And Steve finally gets a moment to actually look down at himself, all like ‘What?? MUSCLES???!!!! I GOT MUSCLES!!!! (What the hell (language!) am I going to wear?!)’ Oh, maybe that’s why he spends the rest of the film in uniform? He doesn’t have anything else that fits. Do you think someone took him shopping after he woke up after his little ice bath nap?

I love the idea that Hitler got all petulant about being ignored by Schmidt, so sent some men down to sort him out ‘HE’S IGNORING ME!!!! I DON’T LIKE IT!’

“You serve at his pleasure” Oh that could so be taken the wrong way!

Well then, there you go. He hasn’t delivered you weapons because he’s been busy mounting a full-scale incursion into Norway! It’s not like he’s been sitting twiddling his thumbs, or doing some knitting (now have an image of Red Skull sitting puzzling over some knitting … maybe that’s why he turned the lights out earlier when Zola walked in – it was so he could quickly hide the wool and needles!)

Hugo Weaving really is rather good. He makes a simple move, like turning around, look foreboding and intimidating!

“Great power has always baffled primitive men” Can you image if Uncle Ben had said THAT to Spider-Man instead of the other “Great Power” line?? LOL! ‘But Uncle Ben, I’m not primitive!’

I also love that that line implies that they are primitive, and he isn’t, and yet he visibly counts how many people he’s going to blow up – which REALLY should’ve given them a clue that they should perhaps … oh I don’t know … RUN!!! (oh right, primitive!)

I also also love their ‘he’s nuts’ reactions to his “power of the gods” line. 

Also also also love Schmidt’s annoyance at not quite hitting his target!

And also love Zola’s look of ‘Oh flip’ and hesitation before joining in the saluting.

That medic so wants to eat him alive!

“Why don’t we start with how a German spy got a ride to my secret installation in your car” LOL!

“Speaking modestly” ‘Ummm, Stark, that’s not modest!’

“I’m on a number of committees, Colonel” That’s a ‘no’ then!

Awwww, Senator ‘Whatshisface’ takes his hat off in the presence of a lady. Nice little touch.

“You, are not enough” He’ll change his tune. Poor Steve though! He’s probably spent his whole life being told he’s not enough, by everyone, except Bucky, who’s off fighting, and a guy who’s just been murdered in front of him. And now he’s all big and muscly and he’s still being told that.

The thing that Phillips seems to miss here is that actually the transformation from Skinny Steve to Captain America is so huge that it’s even more impressive and even more of a success than it would’ve been if it had been Hodge or whoever, and yet you can’t help but feel that if it had been Hodge, Phillips wouldn’t have hesitated to take him with him.

“You don’t take a soldier, a symbol like that, and hide him in a lab” … ‘oh no, instead you put them in tights, make them look ridiculous and parade them around like a dancing monkey! Want to join?’

“You just got promoted” (to dancing monkey!)

Love that the backstage theatre guy does actually seem to genuinely care (his reaction to Steve’s “not how I pictured getting there”)

Love this montage – and this song – although it does mean that whenever I’m watching Agent Carter and that tune comes on the radio in the episode, I then get it stuck in my head.

Hee. Eyebrow raise from the woman with the red collar on his right. It’s not rocket science to figure out what she’s thinking!! (‘Mmmmm! Breakfast!’)

Obligatory holding a baby shot – although can’t blame her crying – I’d be crying too if I was being held like a sack of potatoes like that! Love the ‘quick take the crying baby’ look he gives the (mother?) and then holds both his hands out for the next baby!

Is it just me or are the guys marching behind him in the movie somewhat prescient of the Howling Commandos – “Bucky-alike” on his right, “Gabe Jones-alike” on his left. Guy to “Bucky’s” right could be a Falsworth-alike?

That production at the end looks a little more expensive than the one at the start of the montage – do you think perhaps not all that money went on Defence Bonds?

I love that he asks for help to punch Adolf (having already punched him out over 200 times according to him later).

Poor Steve, military types still treating him appallingly.

“Nice boots Tinker Bell” You see? Looks ridiculous!

Doesn’t need the words on his shield anymore!

“The crowds I’m used to are usually more … twelve” Hee!

“For the longest time I dreamed about coming overseas and being on the front lines; serving my country. I finally got everything I wanted; and I’m wearing tights.” Be careful what you wish for!

“The 107th?” Well there’s a coincidence! I wonder what would’ve happened if Bucky had been in that audience though! He probably would’ve taken on every single one of the hecklers and fruit throwers. Could’ve got messy!

“I can spell” Is that how you made Colonel? Because I’m not convinced some of those recruits who trained with Steve can.

He’s NOT a chorus girl. He’s the one IN FRONT of the chorus girls!

“…You got some place to be in 30 minutes.” “Yes sir. I do” Steve, I DON’T think that was the “some place” he was thinking of!

“If you have something to say, right now is the perfect time to keep it to yourself” Hee! Phillips’ sarkiness!

Shooting someone for just shouting at you seems a bit mean! Now if they’re SHOOTING at you (rather than shouting) fair enough, but for just yelling?

Love Carter’s (almost) eye roll at Stark’s proposition – and quick change of subject.

What on earth does Steve think fondue is? Could make for some awkward moments in a restaurant!

Quick subject change!

The transponder’s better tested than Steve – but Steve makes it out in one piece – the transponder doesn’t!

“Get the hell out of here…. The hell I can’t, I’m a Captain” LANGUAGE!!!!!

‘Was he wearing a parachute?’ (oops wrong film – and he was … for once)

Hmmm I wonder why they chose the name “Valkyrie”

Only “by 60%”? Surely you want to go with the random 70% of earlier?

“There are always more workers” Oooh! This chap would get along really well with Jane Foster! He also does not see human beings as anything more than commodities.

Hee. Stressy Zola!

“One of these days I’m going to have a stick of my own” [stick] of dynamite!

And, somehow, Steve has managed to parachute in safely … but just randomly jumps in the back of a moving van conveniently headed in the right direction, because that’s really safe! What did he think he’d find in there? And again, I can just imagine Bucky’s reaction on learning he did that ‘You did WHAT?!!!!’ How did Bucky NOT have multiple heart attacks from stress after he and Steve reunited?

Why does that soldier not immediately yell out on seeing the shield?

Because running around an army camp and on roofs with a whopping big shield on your back isn’t conspicuous at all!

It’s lucky that the power cell didn’t blow up in his pocket!!!

“Who are you supposed to be?” ‘Everyone’s a critic! I get all nice and dressed up to come and rescue you and you don’t even recognise the outfit!?’

“I’m … Captain America” (What? Not ‘Steve from Brooklyn’ (or Ohio)??) 

“I beg your pardon” LOL! That would probably be my response too. Promptly followed by a ‘You do know he’s a fiction, right?’

“I’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over 200 times” You just know that they’re thinking ‘ummmm – that wasn’t real!?!’

“Okay” Yup, I think you can take that as a yes!

And Dum Dum really doesn’t need a stick of his own – he does just fine with a tank!

Does actually seem like a pretty reasonable response, Captain America’s infiltrated the base = set off the autodestruct!

Phew! It’s lucky Steve saw Zola coming out of that room and decided to check out what was in it, rather than following him and trying to catch him!

Bucky’s smile at recognising Steve. God knows what had just been done to him but he still smiles like that on seeing his friend. Also love his confusion at Steve’s height! I guess he wouldn’t have noticed in those moments before because of being horizontal.

Steve checking out the map, Bucky checking out his friend.

“What happened to you?” “I joined the Army” ‘It apparently made you taller!’

And the next question Bucky asks “Did it hurt?” Typical Bucky worrying about his friend’s well-being … when he’s probably just been tortured! (And Steve, just as typical, putting a brave spin on it “A little”)

What does Schmidt mean it’s not exactly an improvement? Did he see the original photos?

And Zola quickly realises that Schmidt will lose if he fights Cap. Smart man!

“You don’t have one of those, do you?” Hee!

“How come you’re running” Ummm, probably because the base is about to blow sky high?!! You should try it to!

Poor Zola’s plaintive “What about me? Where will I sit?” (now have an image of him sitting on Schmidt’s lap in the plane, like a child)

For some reason I’m always surprised that Zola knows how to drive!

Phew, that was lucky! Could you imagine if Bucky hadn’t made it across after Steve went to all that effort to save him?

“No! Not without you!” Ooooh! Stressy!

“Hell!” LANGUAGE!!!!

Anyone else get the impression he wouldn’t have tried to save himself if Bucky hadn’t insisted?

“And now America’s golden boy and a lot of other good men are dead ‘cause you had a crush” Wrong on so many counts (a) he’s not dead (b) they’re not dead (and why do you think they are just because Steve went in to rescue them – he’s not THAT much of a liability) (c) you weren’t planning a rescue, so they were dead anyway (d) not because she had a crush but because YOU DIDN’T HELP WHEN HE ASKED!

“Look who it is” ‘It’s the star-spangled man in tights’ ‘We’re men. (Manly men!) We’re men in tiiiiiiights…’

Oh what a surprise, the group that ends up being the Howling Commandos are the ones at the front.

“That won’t be necessary” Think that’s about as close as Phillips gets to saying ‘Well done’

And the big jingoistic cheering congratulatory scene – somewhat undone by Bucky’s little sarky grin.

“You’re late” “Couldn’t call my ride” ‘with that device that’s been tested more than me, but is more broken than me!’

Stan Lee cameo!

How did Steve manage to remember all of that info so precisely from “a quick look”? You can’t blame Carter’s “nobody’s perfect” dig.

And why would the bad guys have a conveniently incomplete map in an office in a secret installation anyway? If they knew the base might be overrun by their enemy why would they have a map up at all. And if they weren’t thinking about that, why would they not include ALL bases on it?

“With all due respect, sir, so am I” ‘it’s my new friends, who the audience conveniently saw speaking, from my recent suicide rescue mission, and who were conveniently at the front of the pack as we walked in’ (a little too Deadpool??)

Sounds rather fun?!?!?! This must be a new definition of fun I was not previously aware of!

“That little guy from Brooklyn who was too dumb not to run away from a fight. I’m following him” Heart melts! And Steve SO does not know how to respond to that!

And they both lean back to look at the same moment, in the same way.

Bucky flirting and COMPLETELY failing to turn her attention.

“Maybe she’s got a friend” Hee! How long has he been waiting to say that?

“I doubt Rogers picked up on that” Probably didn’t! Because he’s not a scientist!

Oh yes – that massively explosive device is VERY harmless.

“Write that down” Good idea!

He clearly doesn’t use Thor’s hair product either!

And Steve STILL does not know how to talk to women. You’ve got to wonder about his time on the circuit – did he just not talk to anyone except that backstage theatre guy?

“How do I know you two haven’t been … fondue-ing?” Poor restaurant!

If the carbon polymer would withstand a bayonet, why then go on to talk about pocket knives? Seems nonsensical!

I want to know what the shield with electrical relays would allow him to do!

And trust Steve to go for the one shaped like a dustbin lid rather than the tricked out one!

Lucky that shield worked really isn’t it!

And another montage and again – Bucky on Cap’s right, Gabe on the left…

And Cap’s turn to salute Bucky.

“You cannot outwit a simpleton with a shield!” hardly an accurate description! Not exactly a simpleton when he did figure out how to get the flag. (Although, granted, offering himself up as a lab rat was hardly the smartest move.)

“We fought to the last man” Zola knows what’s coming!!! “Evidently not” Clearly!

“Mind the gap” LOL!!! That’s a pretty big gap!

Love how well Cap and Bucky work as a team and the “I had him on the ropes” callback!

And Bucky picks up the shield – foreshadowing???

Sob!

“What is in it?” “Cow” Unless it was bought from a cheap supermarket, in which case, it could be horse!

If he’d taken cyanide would he still be alive to know whether it gives him a “rumbly tummy”?

“You guys haven’t broken those codes have you? That would be awkward” Just slightly!

“…so I wouldn’t count on the very best of protection” how did we get from Steve being “not enough” to being the very best protection? Oh right, the suicidal rescue mission.

Big bad guy speech… and oh look – there’s that “cut off one head” line!

Is that the pub they were singing and laughing in before?

Poor Steve! Says a lot that he opens up to Carter. I suspect if it had been one of the Commandos that had found him, he probably would’ve put on a show of bravado for them (and then snuck away when they weren’t looking and gone and found somewhere else to drink by himself). And Chris Evans absolutely acts his socks off in this scene. You completely feel for Steve!!!

“It’s not like we can just knock on the front door” “Why not?!” Hee!!!

Anyone else think Steve’s a little cross?

Tricked out motorbike! James Bond would be jealous!

Wilhelm scream

Love him showing them that he’s holding the grenade pin

Can only presume that the flame throwers were under strict instructions to take him alive – otherwise, why did they only pen him in until help could arrive?

“Nothing. I’m just a kid from Brooklyn … I can do this all day” Hee!

Yes Falsworth. He might need his shield – which he must’ve just run past without picking it up. Oh dear! Bucky would be turning in his grave (sob!)!

“Let’s go find two more” Hee!

“You’re late.” “Weren’t you about to…” Now THAT is impressive self-control!

Conveniently placed chain for Spider-Man/Tarzan moment.

Right. Because a car is going to outpace a plane! 

How did that car not actually take off?

“I’m not kissing you” LOL! Why not?

Right. Because if the car’s back is hanging off the edge of the cliff it’s VERY sensible to move your weight more towards the back of the car, instead of – maybe – moving to the front of the car to get out!?

Isn’t Schmidt German? Why are the city names in English?

And, of course, it’s the one headed for Steve’s hometown that makes it out!

Well isn’t that convenient of Cap to do a flyby to give Schmidt a chance to fire at him – instead of immediately flying into the back of the plane!

If a chair is faced with its back to you, and you’re focused on it, the bad guys are NEVER sitting in it!

“You don’t give up do you” – What part of “I can do this all day” did you not understand, Schmidt? Okay, it’s not your first language (despite the bomb labelling) but he couldn’t actually have used smaller words.

Wonder where Schmidt ended up!!

Why does Steve take his helmet off to fly the plane, when there’s a hole in the windscreen right in front of him? And how is he not asphyxiating that high up?

Of course, we know he’s going to be alright, but that scene is still heartbreaking. And the questions that it raises about what we don’t see. Was he conscious after the plane hit? If he was, how long for? Did he wake up at all during that 70-year nap? Was he aware of being buried alive (albeit in ice)? … And there are people who say that Marvel isn’t dark!

What would they have done if he had just walked over to the window (and seen that it was a fake) before she came in the room?

They had a special code for Steve waking up???

Yup. If I woke up to find my hometown had changed THAT much, I’d probably stop too!

“I had a date” (sob!) He looks so crestfallen!!!

Avengers trailer. Goosebumps! Every time!!!


End file.
